Adam Newman/Gallery
File:Screenshot 2019-06-09-18-32-23~2.png C22a235b60bf0bdcf851c2a0b28457f8.jpg|Michael Muhney as Adam Newman Adam1.jpg|Justin Hartley as Adam Newman Adam 4.jpg adamchild.jpg Chris Engen.jpg|Chris Engen as Adam Newman Adam learns Victor is his father.jpg Adam (Engen) in jail.jpg Adam Victor jail.jpeg Victor threatens Adam.jpg Adam & Heather.jpg Adam stares at Heather.jpeg crossdressadam.jpg Adam 2.png Adam 3.png Adam sitting in Victor's chair.jpg Adam cell phone.jpg Adam night.png Adam vs Victor.jpg Adamsuspicious.jpg AdamxSharon.jpg Adam and Jack.jpg Shadam barf bags.jpg Shadam.jpg Adam3.jpg Shadam 56.jpg Adam and Chelsea meet for the first time.jpg Chelseaadamreconnect.jpg Chadamhouse.jpg Shadam567.jpg Adam in the penthouse.jpg Adamtoast.JPG Adamchelseaengaged.jpg File:Chadam1.0.jpg Chelsea-adam.png Chadam family.jpg Chadam with Connor.jpg Adam and Jack friendship.jpg adamrangerover.jpg AdamDrivesHighway.jpg burn6.jpg adamdeliagrave.jpg Victor and Adam.jpg Jack and Adam.jpg Shadam8.jpg Shadam7.jpg Shadam vs Nick.jpg AdamCatfishBilly.png billygunpointadam.jpg AdamCriesDelia.jpg BilygunAdam.png AdamConfesses.jpg billyadamshowdown.jpg gun5.jpg nuadam.png adamnewman.png Justin Hartley 3.jpg Adam in cabin.jpg adamsface.jpg Sage and Adam help Nick.jpg Chadam2.0.png Adam's return.jpg Adam to Sage.png Bugatti gabe sage constance.jpg Adam returns.jpg Adamback2.jpg Adamconstance1.jpg Adam and Sage.png Adam and Anita.jpg Adam watches Billy and Chelsea kissing.jpg Jack Adam discussion.jpg Adam with Jack.jpg Adam closet.jpg Adam and Victor in elevator.jpg Adam Snowmam.jpg SageAdam Chancellor Park.jpg Sage and adam talk to Nick.jpg Sage telephone.jpg Sage and Adam woods.jpg NuShadam.jpg Shadam2014.jpg Shadam123.jpg Adam informed.png Chelsea-adam2.png Adam comforts Sage.jpg Adam, Nick, and Sage at The Underground.jpg Adam to the rescue.PNG Adam smoke.PNG Sage confides in Adam.jpg Adage Penthouse.jpg Adam jealous of Sage & Nick.jpg Sage & Adam double date.jpg Ncik Sage Adam.jpg Sage & Adam.jpg Adam trivia.PNG Adam lies to Billy.PNG Nick separates Dylan and Joe.jpg Adam covered in ash.jpg Chelly Chadam.jpg Chelsea newAdam.jpg Adam plays Chelsea.jpg Adam Chelsea argue.jpg Billy vs Adam Chancellor Park.jpg Adam cocky.jpg Stalker Adam shows up.jpg Sage and Adam.jpg Adam Newman.jpg Adam-Sharon-Nick.jpg Adam's dark secret.jpg Adam drives off.jpg Sage kisses Adam.jpg Adam smug.jpg Adam reveals identity.jpg Adam stays.jpg Adam stalker.jpg Adam and Chelsea back.jpg Adam convinces Chelsea.jpg Ian & Adam alliance.jpg Ian lectures Adam.jpg Ian updates Adam.jpg Ian lectures Adam about being careless.jpg IanClubsAdam.gif Adam vs Billy.jpg BillyWhoopingAdamAss.gif VictorKnockOurPunch.gif Adam vs Sage Fight.gif Nick & Adam face off.png AdamCrossdress.gif Chloe Guns Adam.gif Adam holding Connor.png Chadam family park.png Adam lashing out.png Chadam happy.png Chadam love.png AdamHit&Run.gif Adam run over at Rexx Rug.jpg Adam_Hey Peanut.gif Adam looks at Connor.gif Adam three scenes .gif Adam hit by Chloe's Rental Car.jpeg Adam Roadkill.jpeg Ashley Adam Purple Dress.jpeg Adam hits Delia.gif Adam dreams of Hitting Delia.gif Michael & Adam.png Chadam comfort.png Diane and her enemies.jpeg Adam & Connor Halloween.png Adam holds Connor Halloween.png Adam braves the fire.png Adam faces the devil.png Adam attacked by devil.gif Adam unconscious in fire.png Adam Victor.gif Adam confrontation.gif Adam Melanie kiss.gif Adam approaches Melanie.png Adam Melanie close.jpeg Adam carries Chelsea.gif Adam Billy talk.jpeg Adam devil face off.png Adam holds Connor.gif Adam & Ian in the fire.png Adam stops Ian from leaving.png Adam grabs Ian.png All Hail Ian.png Adam trips Ian.gif Adam pins Ian down.png Adam vs Ian.gif Victor helps Adam.png Adam helps Victor.png Victor punches Adam at Gym.gif Chadam hospital.jpeg Chadam family hospital.png Jack punches Adam.gif Adam prison.jpg Jailbird Adam.gif Victor punches & disowns Adam.gif Nick punches Adam.gif Victor punches out Adam.gif Sharon shoots Adam.gif Victor visits Adam at Fairview.gif Adam tortures Patty in Fairview.gif Adam Fairview Ventcrawler.gif Adam kills Charles Taylor.gif Lily adam.jpg Marisa Adam Victor.jpg Sharon Adam Faith Sully Connor.jpg Adam holds Sully.png Newman Christmas party.png Adam profile pic.jpeg Newman Christmas Party toast.png Chadam family Christmas 2015.png Adam & Luca alliance.gif Chadam at Stitch & Abby's wedding.jpeg Adam held captive .jpeg Victor Adam portrait.gif Marisa Slaps Adam.gif Sage sees Adam bond with Christian.gif Adam smirks while in custody.jpeg Victor Adam prison.jpeg Adam prison 2.jpeg Adam Snowmam.jpg Adam to Sage.png Chelsea-adam.png Adam night.png Y&R Adam & Chelsea Penthouse2.jpg Sage sees Adam bond with Christian.gif Ian & Adam alliance.jpg Sage and adam talk to Nick.jpg Adam Newman promo image.JPG SID Victor & Adam.JPG Adam is confronted.JPG VIctor-groom, Adam-best man.jpeg Adam & Skye wed.JPG Victor & Hope with their son.JPG Adam & Heather2.jpeg Adam & Skye.jpeg D6dY0mGUYAEsAf0.jpeg Adam returns 2019.png Adam returns to GC 2019.png Sharon talks with Adam.png Sharon reaches out to Adam.png Adam reacts to being shot.jpeg|Adam reacts to being shot Sharon finds Adam after he is shot.png|Sharon finds Adam after he is shot Adam about to make a phone call.jpeg Sharon visits Adam.jpeg Adam looks at photos.png Adam wakes up after being shot.jpeg Adam is confronted by Nick.png Simon says.jpg Justin Hartley 3.jpg Adam holds Chelsea’s hand.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:The Young and the Restless characters